The Bite that Changed
by ERIC-DEE
Summary: Bradley loses his love, and Danielle is searching


So heyy, its me! This guy right here! Yeah, me! Hi, my name is Bradley. ok, well, you are probably wondering why I'm so pale and cold. Well, it all started six years ago. I was driving home from a hellacious party one night, it was like 02:30 A.M., and me and my girlfriend Hayden were on our way home. It was raining, and well, me being a normal teenager was driving to fast, and was going around a curve arguing with her, and lost control. We wrecked and Hayden got stuck in the car. She died, and I fell on top of her crying. About that time, this beautiful woman came over. "Shhhh," she said, "Don't cry, I'm going to make this better, you won't feel a thing." "Just kill me," I said, "My life is worthless, I don't want this. I screwed everything up." When I finished saying that, I felt a small, sharp pain in my neck; then i went black.

When I woke up I felt like a new person; I had never felt that way before. i felt like, indescribable. The only thing was that I still knew I had killed Hayden. I missed her. The woman from the past night walked in. "Ok, good you are up." "Yeah, well and?" "Well, my name is Danielle." "And I care why?" "Well, i have been watching after you for a couple of months, and I like you. I want you to be mine."Well, I don't want you. Just kill me I wanna die." "i don't want to be wasteful with you, I can see what you can do in the future; and, you are going to be something special." "Well, I want to die! I miss Hayden! She's all I ever wanted, and everything I needed and I took that from myself!" "Well, like I said I'm going to make everything better..." I turned on my heels, running trying to get free of all of this, when suddenly I got slammed into the wall. All I saw was a beautiful face, that i thought was my most precious Hayden.

` I had thought that I saw my sweetheart. But, it wasn't her. It was this girl that resembled her so, that it was creepy. I threw the girl off of me. "Who is this?" I screamed. "I'm Aimee," she said. "Why do you look so much like Hayden?" I asked Danielle. "I don't know. But, she offers herself to you, and I said I would make it better." "Why mus t you insist I go with her? I want to die not have a date! I want to die, why can't you understand that? I want Hayden, noone else! HAYDEN! KILL ME! So I can be with her." "No, I want you to be with my family. That's it. So you can make us strong." I turned and ran out.

As I was leaving, I saw how I had hurt everyone. The worst part was when I remembered the look on Hayden's face when we were arguing; the same face i just saw on Aimee's face. Danielle's face of sudden distraught was burnt into my brain.I kept seeing it flash in my head as I ran further and further in to nowhere. I finally got tired. I just stopped, and the more I thought about it and saw their faces the more depressed I got, remembering I had caused the death of my true love. I just sat there and cried until i fell asleep.

"Get up you sack of crap!" "Whaahh! Who are you?" "The name be Adam," he said. "What do you want?" "Well, even though you showed how totally ungrateful you are, Danielle wanted me to come and get you before the sun rose. She said if you wanted to die she would kill you; even though, I begged her to let you die the painful way. You made Danielle and Aimee cry, the sad part is Danielle hasn't cried in over one hundred and fifty years, but you did it today; because she fell in love with you, a totally ungrateful, cunt, of a stupid douche. When we get there, you are asking her why. You are going to see just how bad you hurt her. Now lets go!"

So, we got back to Danielle's house, and when we got there, we were waiting on her to come down. She was upstairs still sobbing. "When she comes down, you have to talk to her and make things right. That is the only way," Adam said. When she finally came down, you could see on her face that she had been crying. They weren't regular tears, they were tears of blood. When I saw her face, it was tears of dispair.

"You mean you got him to come back?" Danielle asked Adam. "Yeah, I kinda lied to him but he is here." "You mean she didn't want me to come back?" I exclaimed. "What did he tell you?" "He said that if I wanted to die you would kill me, and that I hurt you and to ask why you haven't criend in one hundred and fifty years."

"What, you told him about that," Danielle yelled at Adam, "You had no right to mention that ! Go outside! Now! Go!" "What can it be that bad?" I asked Danielle. "No," she said. "It's just a touchy subject. It all started about one hundred and fifty years ago. I was seventeen years old, and my boyfriend and I just got engaged. We were so happy. We were walking down the street together and we passed this alley. Someone yelled at me and said to come down there; because, they could make me happier than he could. My fiance ran down there to see who it was. What he didn't know was that the guy was a vampire. He told me to run, and when I got home he was there, waiting to transform me. He held me hostage after that to be his, but I got free. He found me again and made me watch as he tormented my mother, father, and siblings. After that he let me go. I killed him, but only after he had almost killed Adam. I changed Adam to save his life, as I also did you. I tried to save Hayden for you, but she was already dead. You wouldn't have made it if I hadn't. You didn't make me cry, because of not wanting either Aimee, or me. But, because you show ignorance in the value of living. I wish I could have saved my family, but I was to weak. If you still want to die I will kill you, but not until I have what I want."


End file.
